


州际公路

by Jokie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: 因为lof上的挂了13年写的补档包括summary都是13年写的一个字都没改CP: merle/daryl,rick/daryl分级：NC-17简介：平行世界设定，Rick醒来，没有丧尸，没有感染，似乎一切照旧。而那对罪犯兄弟俩终于玩脱被抓了，两位警官负责押送他们。亚特兰大的警探们会不会跨州出动我不清楚，他们现在位于哪个州我也没下细去思考，总之这条州际公路将穿过沙漠，像《末路狂花》里面那条似的。





	州际公路

州际公路上人烟稀少，除了几棵零星的仙人掌外，就只有几只半死的蜥蜴，在公路两旁的沙漠中吐着干涩的舌头。这样看来卷起尘土而来的那辆警车就像是冲进了什么无人的世界，至少开车的Rick是这么觉得的。

虽然车窗外的世界像个火星表面，但车内坐着满满当当的四个人，让里外显得不那么均衡。Merle•Dixon，罪犯兄弟中的哥哥，前不久在毒品交易中杀了人，此后一路靠着抢劫过着逃亡生活。Daryl•Dixon，罪犯兄弟中的弟弟，在此前虽然也不断陷入麻烦，但从未伤过人命，他并不需要和Merle一同逃亡但他还是这么做了。关于警车后座上被拷着的两个人Rick就知道这么多，他刚从上一次的因公受伤中恢复过来就加入到了行动中。有什么办法呢，他是个负责任的警探。他们沿着州际公路一路追了下去，直到在某个肮脏的汽车旅馆找到筋疲力尽的罪犯兄弟，当他和搭档Shane打开那扇摇摇欲坠的门的时候，正好看到那两个罪犯用摔跤一般的姿势拥抱在一起。Rick的大脑一时间没有反应过来，随后他试图将此理解为两名罪犯间的斗殴——因为年轻的那个显然是受了伤的样子，脸上有明显的淤痕，还有在门外都能听见的痛苦呼声——但他还是很快注意到了不属于斗殴的部分且意识到了年轻罪犯呻吟的真意。

“看样子我们进来的不是时候。”Rick的暂时短路被Shane伴随着口哨的戏谑打断，随后他看见年长的罪犯的阴茎从年轻的臀缝间滑落出来，甚至带出了丝丝浑浊的液体。“别动女士们，亚特兰大警探，你们被捕了。”Shane显然并不像Rick那样震惊，某方面来说这也出乎了Rick的意料。那个画面从那天起就没从Rick的眼前消失过，就连现在，他开着车却不自觉的盯着后视镜里的兄弟俩，像是好奇他们还会做什么。

Merle和他弟弟被铐在条子的车里，四周充斥着闷热的空气。这气氛让他烦躁，让他忍不住满嘴牢骚，甚至污言秽语，譬如“亲爱的Daryl跪下来吸我的老二看看会不会有水出来，有空的话不如让警官们也爽一爽，这样说不定我们能得到一瓶水的好待遇”。Daryl通常并不理睬，但当他哥哥的牢骚打扰到他睡眠的时候他也会翻一翻身，但并不对其间的侮辱成分做任何回馈。Merle的话却让Shane笑了起来，他丢给他们一瓶矿泉水，半开玩笑的问Rick要不要停车爽一爽。

“我们不巧只见过他下面的嘴干活的时候，似乎还不赖。”Shane说：“上面的口活嘛要不要知道一下呢？”Rick知道Shane只是开玩笑，但后座上的Daryl明显地于睡眠中抖动了一下，但很快又恢复了常态。Daryl的常态就是睡眠，相较于聒噪的Merle至少他很少惹人烦，但他的存在感却并不稀薄，简直像个突兀的盆栽让人不愿直视却又无法忽视。

如果说Rick开着的这辆警车能够稳稳当当的到达亚特兰大，那么今天只不过会是Rick警察生涯中普通的一天，但事与愿违——这辆天杀的车在中途罢工了，怎么都无法再次发动。Rick将车停下，他和Shane下车去检查，刚打开车前盖便被一股呛人的白雾所包围，雾散后眼前的一切又迅速染上了滚烫金属所特有的的红色。Shane将他们所有的水都倒在了车子滚烫的那部分，却只是激起了更多的白雾，那辆警车却始终一动不动。州际公路上的太阳快变成了残阳，他们俩仍然束手无策，车子一动也不动，随后日光温暖也开始消失，至少Daryl已经睡不着了，沙漠闷热的白天终将渐渐变成冰冷刺骨的夜，引擎不再滚烫但越发的安静了起来。

“警探，你是打算冻死我们吗？”Merle扯起铐在隔栏上的那只手，让叮当作响的声音强调他的不满。Shane竖起中指让他闭嘴，然后跟Rick说这样行不通。是的，这样行不通，Rick也知道。车子熄火已经有半天时间了，无线电也好手机也好似乎都行不通，这条公路上仅有的几个路过车辆只是飞快的驶离，等待帮助无疑是坐以待毙。

“我去前面探探路，总会有镇子的，你们在这里别动，我会带着拖车来。”Shane说，伸手搭上Rick的肩膀：“你一个人没问题？”没问题，Rick回答，他看向车后座上的那对兄弟，因寒冷而颤抖得像两条死鱼。

Merle现在冷得像条死鱼，他发誓他弟弟也是一样，虽然Daryl并没有像他那样不断地发着牢骚。其中一个条子出去探路了，另一个条子还守在车里，车里的条子扔给他们一条毯子之后再没说话，只是静静的坐在前座把着再无反应的方向盘，显然也不期待他们会答谢。

Daryl，他亲爱的宝贝弟弟，因为寒冷而不自觉的往哥哥身上靠，希望Merle能将毯子往他身上也裹一些，而Merle却相反的更加的裹紧了自己身上的毯子迫使Daryl只能蜷缩着身子更近的挨着他。“Daryl，我的兄弟，你冷是不是？”Merle的问题让Daryl有些迷茫，哥哥的明知故问通常不会有什么好的含义，况且他听到Merle自由的那只手在解裤带的声音。即使是Daryl也紧张了起来，眼神似乎在说Merle你疯了，在警车里，在条子的面前？随后他绝望的发现Merle是认真的，他哥哥伸出手似乎是体贴的将他全身裹进毯子里，但并没有在Daryl的头靠在他胸膛时停下，他哥哥的手按着他的头直到他的脸颊紧紧的贴在Merle的阴茎以及睾丸上。

“舔它，Daryl，别让哥哥生气。”Merle轻柔的抚弄着弟弟浅浅的头发，小声的说。

还有什么办法呢？

Daryl找不出什么不照办的理由，条子在这里，他们被拷着，似乎都不是理由。从小时候开始他就找不出理由来反抗了，因为反抗也没有用，况且这个条子早就撞见了一切，他可以拒绝可以将头从毯子里探出来，但他还是伸出了能活动的那只手，将哥哥的性器扶起以便顺利的吞入口腔。阴茎被柔软的口腔内壁包裹住的一刹那Merle发出了满足的叹息，他搔弄着弟弟的耳廓像是鼓励他进一步的吞入，弟弟顺从的照做了，甚至伸出舌头用已经习惯的方式按摩Merle的每一寸。

还有什么办法呢？

他并不是没办法逃开，他有无数次机会和Merle脱离干系，但他最终还是在这里。Merle并没有在犯下命案之后强行要求他一起逃亡，是他主动收拾好行囊要踏上旅途的。就像他现在主动吮吸着Merle的阴茎，口腔里脑子里都充满着Merle的味道，好像这样才是常态，他无法想象如果有一天这样的味道消失会怎样，Merle的味道从他身边消失会怎样。

最后Merle将精液尽数射进了他的嘴里，在寒冷的沙漠夜晚精液的温度甚至温暖到了烫的程度，他哥哥小声的夸奖他是个好孩子，他会意的将那些滚烫的液体统统的吞了下去，甚至用舌头将溢出的白色也清理干净。随后他用手背擦擦嘴角从毯子里探出头，嘴唇因摩擦而有些发红，吊着一只手臂伏腰时间显然过长了一些，现在他明显感觉肩膀有些酸痛，伸出另一只手按摩着自己酸痛的肩周。

Daryl这时才想起还有个条子坐在前面，透过后视镜他看见那个叫Rick的条子的眼神。

该死的，他从头到尾都看见了。

该死的，Rick从头到尾都看到了。  
他的从后视镜窄窄的反射将那对兄弟的一切尽收眼底，甚至不自觉的透过那条毯子起伏的弧度描摹着里面正发生的事情。那毯子的每一次起伏都像是对他的一次折磨，当年长的罪犯终于从喉头溢出满足的声音，年轻的罪犯红肿着嘴唇抬起头的时候，第一次见到那两名罪犯的那一幕又在脑海重现了。但很快Rick惊异的发现画面中操着Daryl的并不是Merle，而是自己——自己将后座上那个红肿着双眼和嘴唇的年轻罪犯压倒在床上，狠狠地从身后操着他，罪犯的胸口大幅度的欺负着，Rick将会把他操得没有力气发出声音。  
该死，Rick发现自己勃起了，自从和Lori的感情陷入倦怠以来这是他第一次性奋，他的阴茎将警服裤子撑得老高，他可以感觉到前端溢出的液体已经将内裤打湿了。更糟的是，Rick并不是唯一一个注意到他生理现象的人，后座上的Dixon兄弟一定也看得一清二楚。其证据就是Merle奸笑着将正在放松自己肩膀的弟弟搂住，他在Daryl的耳边说着什么，Daryl的眼睛看向了Rick又移开，最后Daryl也对Merle说了什么并不成功的试图推开他哥哥。他们在谈什么？Rick试图去读出他们的对话，但思绪如一团乱麻什么都来不及思考。（真相是Merle显然是不打算再在这位勃起的警探前面顾忌什么廉耻了，他搂住Daryl说他想要操他，此刻，现在。）  
Daryl被那几个词惊呆了，他试图挣脱哥哥的怀抱，和Merle做爱是一回事，但在一个有着勃起的条子的警车里被操是另一回事，况且给Merle口交后他曾确信他哥哥会就此放过他，这发展让他措手不及。而Merle当然不会给他弟弟反抗的机会——比起反抗Daryl显然更习惯顺从，他弟弟可以反抗全世界而唯独会对他哥哥顺从——他明白这一点并利用这一点，另外Daryl的小小反抗也算是个不错的调剂。  
Rick从后视镜里看见Merle更紧的抓住了他不自在的扭动着的弟弟，Merle抓住Daryl的后颈像提起一只龇着牙的小猫。Rick看见年长的罪犯吻着年轻的罪犯，Merle知道Daryl喜欢这样，虽然Merle自己并不是个接吻派的人，他更喜欢直接找个洞操上去，接吻这种事情只是浪费时间。现在Daryl的抵抗软了下来，Daryl的舌头在回应着他的哥哥，他明白回应了就不能再简简单单的结束的，但Daryl太需要这个吻了，Merle的吻少得近乎珍贵，他无法轻易的放弃。  
Daryl穿着一件单薄的无袖上衣，Merle将它推到胸膛以上的位置，舔舐着Daryl的胸膛并停留在了乳粒那里。通常他不是个喜欢做前戏的人，Daryl也习惯了自己扩张以接受Merle可观尺寸的进入，但今天Merle决定做些特别的事情给他的小弟弟。毕竟这次是有观众在场的，他的弟弟表现得相当害羞，这让他感到更加的兴奋。Daryl的裤子也没能幸免，没了毯子的遮蔽Rick能更清楚的看到Merle将Daryl的裤子连同湿哒哒的内裤褪到脚踝的位置（老天，Rick的内裤现在一定和那条是一样的湿），Merle抚弄着Daryl挺立着的阴茎并持续吮吸他弟弟的另一颗乳粒，让他的小弟弟在他的怀里止不住地颤抖着紧绷的皮肤。但Daryl成功的忍住了几乎脱口而出的呼声，潮水般的快感他到了怀疑将会进一步的堕落还是什么别的，被观察的感觉让他觉得自己像一头动物，他甚至希望前座的条子能说些什么——阻止也好呵斥也好。  
但Rick什么都没有说，他静静地坐在前排忍耐着自慰的冲动，如果再忍耐下去也许有什么危险的东西将要破茧而出，但他愿意等到那个时候。此时此刻他更想进一步的观察下去，像在看一部活色生香的成人电影，但这次的主角是他见过的最有魅力的，他从未如此的想要操一个人，从未。  
在Merle的引导下Daryl的阴茎分泌出大量的前列腺液，Merle将那些透明的液体顺着臀缝向下涂抹，他的弟弟下意识的挺起了腰让他的手指顺利的进入了后穴里面，Merle的手指在狭窄的缝隙里寻找着每一个能让Daryl颤栗的凸起，最后在某一点止步并增加了一根手指。Daryl觉得自己快要崩溃了，他习惯了Merle单方面的索取因为被索取实际上比被给予容易得多，Merle极少做前戏但显然他在这方面也并不差，但Daryl却像是陷进了陌生的领域不知道该如何去回馈，所以他尽全力的忍耐悉数付之流水，他射精的那瞬间颤抖得近乎失了控。  
“Daryl，好兄弟，就这么舒服？”Merle不等Daryl从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，他没有这个耐性。Daryl知道这一切不会这么快就结束，Merle忽然改变做爱方式绝不是什么善心大发，延长做爱的过程也不过是让他所受到的屈辱加倍。只是为了尽快结束这一切，Daryl将自己的背紧贴在后座沙发靠背上，张开了腿。“我的天哪，你这样子活像个娘们。”Merle笑出声来，沙哑的声音笑得不怀好意，伴随着Merle的裤带第二次的解开，前不久还在Daryl喉咙里射出滚烫精液的阴茎顷刻间已经抵在了他后穴上，碾磨着周围环形的肌肉。  
“Merle，牢骚多的人才是娘们。”Daryl说，有气无力的，硬挤出来这几个恶狠狠的单词勉强拼凑出一句完整的话。  
Merle终究没忍多久。他将Daryl刚刚射出的精液推到后穴的位置，然后粗大的阴茎顶了进去，Daryl在这个时刻用可以活动的那只手抓紧了身旁的毯子，有零碎的呻吟从他嘴里溢出来。这些细碎的声音尽数飘到了Rick的耳朵里，他看见Daryl在车的后座上，一只手铐在背后张着腿被他哥哥像个婊子那样操弄着。他忽然觉得这个画面不像之前那么美妙了，但Rick胯下的甘疼却没有消失，反而更加膨胀起来。他想要推开Merle，想要拥抱Daryl，想要用自己的阴茎进入到正吞吐着Merle阴茎的那个地方，想要把Daryl操到脑子再没有Merle。Rick甚至开始想象一个没有Merle的世界，甚至也没有多少其他人，但有他和Daryl。  
那该是多么美妙的世界。  
Rick不知道为什么会对一个仅相处了几天的罪犯有如此强的占有欲，一瞬间他觉得在某个交错的时空说不定他们早有比这更深的联系，但潜意识在欺骗他也说不定。  
“我说偷窥狂警官，看够了的话要不要来试试？”就在这时Rick听到Merle在邀请他。Daryl一定也听到了但他的表情已不像之前那么惊慌，也许他得开始学着像个真正的婊子那样享受，毕竟这是他多年来学会的另一种遇到不顺时的生存法则。  
Rick没有拒绝，长时间的围观状态之后警官终于决定采取行动，这是件好事。但Merle没想到的是Rick从前座来到后座的第一件事是给了他一拳，Merle还没发泄的阴茎从他兄弟的后穴里滑出整个人也向后跌去。这是为了你戏弄亚特兰大警探，他在心里默念，转身给了Merle第二拳，这是防止这个家伙有力气再起来。也许Merle有打算分享但Rick没有，他也不想成为提高Merle助兴的道具，甚至想到这点就觉得恶心。只是原以为Daryl会帮他哥的忙的，毕竟除开这略显变态的性癖好他们还算是感情好的兄弟，但Daryl只是倚靠在后座靠椅上一动不动。  
Daryl也许习惯了迁就Merle，但并不代表他不知道Merle是个混蛋，他当然也对刚刚发生的种种生气。实际上，承认吧，在警车的后座上操你弟弟之前就应该想到会被条子揍个饱，Merle我的傻兄弟。Daryl这么想着，也这么说了。Rick觉得他说的有道理。  
“但是，警官。”Daryl指着不知什么时候被丢到他碰不到的地方的裤子：“我总得穿个什么。”Rick顺着他指的方向找到了那条裤子，但并没有还给他。Daryl的下体仍旧湿漉漉的，Rick甚至可以看见他并没有就此软下去，可喜的是Rick自己也没有。  
“被操的你也是有责任的。”Rick说，他终于决定将帐篷里的小Rick放出来，这个理由并不赖。在Daryl负起责任之后他当然会给他穿上裤子，他继续说。

如果和Merle的阴茎相比较，那么面前这位警探的阴茎也许朴实了些，长度实际上差不了多少只是没有那种扑面而来的兽性气息。伸手将这根阴茎从警探的裤子里掏出的时候Daryl觉得自己多少不那么像动物了，起码他可以采取主动而不是被动的被摆弄，但他也知道自己没多少力气再做前戏，于是干脆的侧过身去呈现一个方便Rick进入的姿势。所幸的是他们俩都处在临战状态，Rick的阴茎没有犹豫地冲进了Daryl略有些空虚的身体里开始了进进出出。  
有老婆的男人总归是比较温柔的，这个条子的阴茎在Daryl身体里始终保持着一种不会伤害他的方式律动着。在Merle身上是得不得这种善解人意的，他不会问时间地点或被操的人的心情，只是单方面的猛烈进攻，而且并不是每次Daryl都会有时间准备自己，痛苦常常是性爱的同义词，但Daryl已经学会不太讨厌痛苦了。  
最终一切结束的比Rick预期中的要早，也许是太久没有做爱的缘故。他从亚特兰大凶恶的罪犯身体里抽身而出，看见那个红肿且无法闭合的小口中被带出的不知是他的还是Daryl自己的精液，他的鼠蹊部又是一阵甘甜。如果不是Daryl已经筋疲力尽他真的还想再来一次，但能怎么样呢，Rick天生是个体贴的人。

他用卫生纸替Daryl简单的清理了一下并替他穿上裤子，Merle那边只是简单的用毯子盖住了——天杀的他才不会碰Merle的鸡巴——他醒来自己会穿上裤子的。直到刚刚发生的一切已无法从表面上看出之后他才停下来，替Daryl盖上毯子重新回到前座。  
过了一阵子，从公路的另一边终于传来隐约的灯光，越来越大，最后他们真的看见了拖车的影子。Shane从拖车上下来和Rick一起将警车勾在拖车后面，Shane甚至没有兴趣问问Rick这半天时间发生了些什么。  
“我在那镇上磨了很久才借到这辆拖车，但我们只能开回那镇上去，到亚特兰大的公路封锁了。”Shane说：“亚特兰大爆发了传染病，据说很严重……”

之后的话Rick听得不太清楚，但他隐约意识到，今后他和Daryl将有足够多的时间去了解彼此。  
毕竟很快就不会再有其他人了。

—Fin—


End file.
